bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Draicen/Six Heroes- Light Legend Atro
Light Legend Atro Please leave a comment down below on how I did and leave any suggestion for future lore there too! Growing up, Atro didn't have the same things as other children. He didn't have many friends, he didn't have any lovers, he didn't have any money or toys to play with. But, there is one thing Atro didn't have that separated him from others completely: he didn't have parents. Atro lived every day of his life yearning for a couple to adopt him from the orphanage where he spent his childhood. He was lonely there, having no one else to talk to. To kill time, sometimes Atro would play-fence with branches in the orphanage courtyard. As time went on, Atro grew up a little more, but no one wanted to adopt him. In an interesting change of events, a group of bandits attacked the monastery orphanage one day. Knowing that what was going on was serious, everyone in the monastery fled into the dark, winding corridors that connected the monastery rooms together. There, the bandits had no chance of finding them, the orphans could see out, but no one could see into those corridors. Atro, who was paralyzed with fear, was left out in the open monastery because he didn't budge to run for safety. Instead, he picked up a long, thin branch and started charging the bandits. The bandits, surprised, fought back, but to their amazement, Atro defeated each and every one with speed and cunning, saving the monastery. When the bandits were taken away by the soldiers of the army camp stationed nearby, the monastery leader suggested that Atro go with the soldiers and find someone who could teach him the art of fencing. Atro found the fencing master the monastery leader, or Friar, had talked about and started to train with him. Many days, he faced nearly impossible tasks and missions that allowed him to hone his skills as a swordsman. After many lessons and sparring with his teacher, Atro had become a skillful swordsman. He was known to have a quick, yet keen style thanks to his time spent at the monastery. People who heard about Atro’s achievements referred to him as the “Sword Saint”, something Atro did not know about. Despite reaching new levels of power, Atro insisted that he continued to train. On the final day of training, Atro’s master took him to a sacred grove where the legendary Light Sword Urias was said to rest. Atro’s master stated, “The legend of this grove is that if someone can pull the sword free of it’s resting place, they will be granted the power of the Light Sword Urias.” Fascinated, Atro walked towards the Light Sword, and with a strong pull, lifted the sword out of it’s slot in the holy stone that held it. The moment Atro pulled the sword out, a blinding light swallowed the grove, announcing the awakening of Urias, the Light Sword. Atro thanked his master, and left to journey into the world. It is said that Atro never drew Urias against unworthy opponents who did not have a pure heart. Instead, he used a substitute blade. With this new power, Atro traveled the world and earned himself the title of one of the Six Heroes. When the battle between the gods and the humans started, Atro didn’t know wether he should join the fight or stay out of it. Atro’s decision was made for him when the gods decided to attack the town harboring the monastery where Atro grew up. Flying into a fit of rage, Atro discarded his graceful style of fighting and brutally murdered every god he saw. He was no longer seen as the graceful swordsman of the light, but a savage with his new style. Atro hacked and slashed at every god during his retaliation campaign. In the midst of battle however, his Light Sword Urias broke, rendering Atro defenseless. Realizing why it had broke, Atro swore on his sword that he would only wield the holy, righteous power to protect his people, not for revenge. Hearing that, the broken pieces of Urias shown with a great light. When the light faded, Urias had mended itself. Atro hurriedly picked it up and continued fighting with Urias. To his surprise, Atro felt the blade was lighter in his hand and that it was easier to use. Urias had recognized the change in Atro’s heart and now possessed an even greater power than ever before. As Atro finished the last of the gods, a knight wielding duel-swords appeared before him, shining bright with a holy light. When the knight spoke to Atro, Atro’s once smiling face now showed an expression of agony and pain. Atro attacked the knight with fury, but still retaining his graceful style. “Stop attacking this instant!” exclaimed an unknown voice. Atro glanced over to the direction were the voice was coming from and was horrified by what he witnessed. A warrior, wielding chains that were enchanted with dark magic, had taken the kids of the monastery orphanage hostage. “Stop attacking or else I will kill each and every one of these children!” said the warrior. Seeing the expressions of pain and agony on the children’s faces, Atro stopped his assault. When he stopped, the dual-wielding knight stepped up swiftly and cut down Atro. On his dying breath, Atro flung his sword, Urias, in the direction of the chain using warrior, killing him instantly. Adding “May it bring a bright future for the children.”, Atro passed away. The knight left shortly after, neglecting to harm the children. We are those children, some of those children were our parents, and we all honor Atro’s brave heart and his deeds he had done for the human race. All of us, descendants of those children or not, have always remembered one thing about Atro though. We all call him Light Legend Atro. Category:Blog posts